


Special Meeting

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Cum Inside, F/M, Kissing, PWP, Sex Toys, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry meets up with Hermione after work for a very special meeting.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	Special Meeting

Harry Potter quickly and quietly went to the hotel room he had been told to go to for the night. He had made plans earlier that day with a dear friend of his to meet there, for a “special meeting”. 

Looking over his shoulder, to his left and to his right, no one insight. He quietly opened the door and entered the dark room. 

“You made it.” A soft voice broke through the darkness. 

“I did.” Harry reached out and found a hand. He took the hand and pulled the person into a warm embrace. “I’ll meet you anywhere. Anytime.” 

A soft pair of lips found his. A pair of slender arms slithered around his neck, deepening the kiss. A warm tongue licked his lips asking for permission to enter, Harry gladly opened his mouth. 

His hands went down the back of his partner and grabbed a nice handful of bare arse. 

Harry broke the kiss for air, “Hermione…” he moaned, gripping her arse tighter and going back in for another kiss. 

She softly giggled into the kiss. Biting his lower lip. Her hands now running along his front, tugging at shirt. She made her way to his pants and quickly undid them, pulling them down his legs and around his ankles. 

Hermione was now on her knees, with Harry’s very hard cock in her face. She kissed the head of his cock, her hands rubbing up his legs to his hips. 

Harry’s hands found their way into her hair, “Suck me, baby girl.” 

Even though Harry couldn’t see it, Hermione smiled brightly up at him. She loved it when he called her that. 

She took him fully into her mouth, covering it with her saliva. She then took both of her hands and started to move her hands in opposite directions while going up and down the long hard cock.   
Her mouth teasingly massaging the head. 

Harry gently stroked her hair. His eyes closed. She had such a wonderful mouth. He was so glad they decided to “play around” while on the hunt for horcruxes way back then. He’s never know how good she was at sucking cock. 

All too soon he pulled her off his cock. “No more, or you’ll make me cum before I can fuck you.” 

She licked the tip again, “then take me to bed.” 

She all but practically pulled him by the cock to the bed. Pulling him on top of her. 

“Did you use it?” He asked, his hand going between to legs. He felt around and found her wet and ready. She had a small vibrating dildo shoved up inside her all day. Preparing her and pleasuring her. He gently pushed on it. Causing her to moan and spread her legs further apart. Harry took a hold of the end and gently fucked her with the toy. The sound of moaning, vibrations and a gushing pussy filled the dark hotel room. 

He slid the toy out, placing it to the side. He lined up his cock and slid home. 

He felt her warm wet walls clench around him. He moaned, “Damn ‘Mione..” 

He started at a slow and steady pace. Enjoying the sounds of her moans. 

“Faster.” 

Harry sped up. His balls slapping against her. His hands slowly ran up her body, finding their way around her neck. He gently squeezed. And fucked her harder. 

Hermione loved to be choked.

She gripped his arms, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Her mouth open and panting. Harry’s cock felt so much better, bigger, when she was being choked. She could feel him deep inside her.

Harry’s thrusts were fast and hard. “I’m going to cum!!” He warned her, though she didn’t reply. She was too deep in the pleasure his cock was giving her. 

A few more powerful thrusts later, Harry was spilling his seed inside her well used hole. Hermione orgasmed on his cock, letting out a silent screen.

Harry pulled out and laid beside her. 

“Good as always, Harry.” She whispered. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. 

Before they parted ways for the night, they fit in two more rounds. Harry finishing in her a total three times. Once in the shower and one more time in the large hotel bed.

Lastly, they shared some sweet kisses before parting ways.

Harry couldn’t wait until their next “special meeting”.


End file.
